1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system of exchanging emails. The invention can be used with any device that allows sending emails through a web browser, which includes personal computers, tablets or mobile phones. It can also be used through any email software that runs on any such device. The invention modifies the way a user writes and sends emails in a way that it is easier for the sender and the receiver of such emails to organize, sort and treat their emails.
2. Description of the Related Art
The volume of emails sent and received has many people feeling as though they are drowning under a flood of email. Endless messages come in waves faster than you can ever hope to deal with them-discussion threads in their nth lap, file attachments that need your edits or comments (again), tasks your boss asked you to finish, favors your colleagues have asked of you, meetings you're supposed to be a part of, newsletters you signed up for, never-ending personal messages, semi solicited sales messages, or spam that crept in in-spite of all those spam filters. With all of this many of us feel like we are spending more time playing catch up with emails, rather than actually getting quality work done, and are forever hounded by the nagging feeling that we have missed something.
Common acceptance argues that we've got the problem all wrong. If email deluge is a problem, we are part of the problem. We are not using email for what it was meant for or for what it was designed for. It is from this the problem of email, chaos stems, as does the problem of constant distraction and productivity sapping due to email interruptions. Email is actually working against us.
Daily e-mail volume is now at 247 billion a day worldwide and increasing, as projected by The Radicati Group, a market research firm. To top that, there will be around 40 trillion spam e-mail messages delivered in 2009. A late 2007 Basex Research study estimated that businesses lose $650 billion annually in productivity due to unnecessary e-mail interruptions. Additionally, the average number of corporate emails sent and received per person per day is expected to reach over 228 by the year 2015.
Until the development of the present email exchange system, all solutions to the problem of email overload have assumed that the torrent on incoming mail is an uncontrollable variable. Most approaches revolve around “management” of email influx, and the approaches are helpless about actually controlling the torrent of emails. For example, the following strategies have been contemplated:                Accommodate it All: With latest storage technologies allowing the storage of greater and greater amounts of data more easily, one approach is to simply expand storage space. The attitude simply is-bring on the email deluge, we can take it.        Better Search: Another variant of the above approach is to improve search capabilities of the email system. The vast sea of emails remains, but we find better ways to dive in and retrieve the email we want.        Better Spam Filters: Another approach is to develop more intelligent spam filters, which ensure that only legitimate emails end up in your inbox. The question to be asked here is, how much of the problem is actually caused by spam?        The “Getting Things Done” Approach: Another approach is that of “managing your inbox better”. You can find endless articles online, each written by people who have devised individual strategies around better managing email deluge and maximizing productivity.        Better managing your email time: Many email battered experts suggest the time you spend checking and responding to emails should be strictly managed. Turn notifications off and curb the obsessive compulsive urge to go check mail every ten minutes expecting a critical mail in your inbox.        Effectively Organizing your Email: The second strategy revolves around better categorizing and filing the emails you receive. Emails could be filed in “go through”, or “urgent”, or “doesn't need attention right now” folders, which can be checked according to priority.        Subject Lines: Another solution is to modify and optimize the subject lines of emails so that you can easily search and retrieve them when the need arises.        
Exemplary of such systems is US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0106370 which describes a computer-implemented method of sorting electronic messages, the system sorts the email by identifying at least one recipient of an electronic message and retrieving a classification scheme of the recipient. An identifier can be included within the electronic message. The identifier can specify a tag selected from the classification scheme of the recipient. The electronic message, including the identifier specifying the selected tag, can be sent.
The common thread in all the above approaches is that they're fatalistic. There is no attempt to define the problem, or an attempt to seek out “how did we get here in the first place”. The problem has been accepted as a given—that we can't get away from a sea of emails.
As it is well appreciated the objective of technology, including email, is to enhance employee productivity and information management, the present system and methodology attempts to overcome the problems associated with the overburdened email systems by helping users reduce the email deluge, streamline information management and increase overall productivity.